


if it's not forever, it's just tonight

by sorexx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (but doesn't everyone know that already idk), 707 is a shithead, BUT WE'RE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT ME, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, M/M, Well - Freeform, a slow buildup to a huge disappointment, also its a smutty ish thing and i had to go and add feelings, and by that i mean his name, anyway, bc when do i NOT, heres a secret its bc i struggle w emotions and feelings, intended lowercase, literally HAHAH, mc is done with his bullshit(tm), saeyoung is adorable, there's not any actual smut fyi., this has spoilers for 707's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorexx/pseuds/sorexx
Summary: you tell saeyoung you want to try something new in bed. it doesn't really work out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with shitty oneshots that disappoint everyone including myself AND THIS TIME my mother  
> here we go
> 
> based on this gem of a headcanon: http://shittymmheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/150560508677/umh-i-have-a-nsfw-request-i-would-like-to-know

well this is... unexpected at best. 

honestly. saeyoung doesn't know what the fuck to do. he's standing in the doorway of your room, golden eyes wide. like,  _wide._ his hand grips the doorknob with enough force to turn his knuckles white. 

"u-uh..." he stammers out. "what's-what's going on, babe?"

you spin around. he notes - with the ghost of a smirk - your deer-caught-in-the-headlights-esque expression. "s-saeyoung!" you clear your throat, hands moving up to play with the ends of your hair. "i wasn't expecting you back so soon." 

if he didn't know you so well, he'd think he just caught you cheating on him.  _anyone_ would. no - he knows you. (sadly.) you wouldn't cheat on him. 

to be fair, he didn't think you'd do _th_ _is,_ either. scattered on the bed is an assortment of objects.  _sexual_ objects. he feels himself turn red the longer he looks at them. his gaze flits to you - you're just as red, if not darker. he has to think about this; his embarrassment (and yours) is out of line. you've used a lot of the toys on the bed before, but he's usually the initiator and you seemed to kind of just... go along for the ride. if he'd known you liked it  _this_ much...

"what's going on?" he repeats. 

the corners of your lips tilt up into some sort of an awkward smile. "okay. yeah. can i talk to you?" okay, well  _your_ embarrassment didn't last long. 

saeyoung takes a step into the room. cautiously, he takes another one, and another one, until he's next to you. he lowers himself onto the edge of the bed, slow; just the edge of it, so he doesn't accidentally sit on -  _oh my god that's a paddle what the fuck he's never used a paddle before-_

"saeyoung." you sit next to him. "saeyoung. calm down." 

"c-calm? ..i'm very calm. i've never been this calm in my life."

"honey, you're shaking the bed." 

oh, right. he stills his bouncing leg, then looks down into your eyes again. you smile, putting a hand on his thigh to reassure him.

"first of all, why are you freaking out? we've had sex before. you've seen a vibrator. you've  _used a vibrator on me-"_

"i know!" he yells. "that's a  _paddle!_ " 

"well, it's better than using your hand!" you throw your hands up. "fuck, just  _listen_! i want to try something. sometime. if it's okay with you."

"what-what is it?" he asks cautiously. images race through his mind - jesus, why has he thought  _that_ up?! now he's uneasy-

"okay. you know how you sometimes act all dominant and i'm the submissive one and i have to do what you say? well... i want to be the dom sometime. i want to try it, at least." 

saeyoung feels himself physically relax. "oh. that's it?" 

you blink. "uh, yeah. that's what i was trying to tell you." 

he laughs. he leans over to wrap his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. "aww~ you're so cute, babe. of course you can dom. when do you want to do it?" at your shrug, he suggests, "wanna do it now?" ah, there's that leg again. he doubts it's nervousness now. his eyes keep glancing at your lips and, god, they look  _good-_

"o-oh. yeah, i guess so. sure." 

"alright. i'll take control and you take over whenever you're ready, 'kay, babe?" this is how it is sometimes. in the beginning, when you'd only had sex a few times, it just kind of... happened. spur of the moment. now, it's just kind of that, plus when you're both bored. hey, sex is fun.

you nod. he tilts your chin up to press a kiss to your lips. you taste like cherry chapstick and chocolate; he runs his tongue along your bottom lip, then gently bites it, pulling away so it glides between his sets of teeth. 

it's sweet now. when it's not random, aggressive, push-you-against-the-wall rough sex, he always eases into it. 

saeyoung pushes your torso onto the bed and moves his body so it's hovering over yours, caging you with his arms on both sides of your head and his knees on both sides of your waist. you deepen the kiss by sliding your hands underneath the hem of his shirt.

your hands are cold. little talons of ice, he thinks, and laughs softly. he battles this by wrapping his arms around you and flipping you over so you're on top. after a brief adjustment period, you're straddling him, balanced by his hands gripping your waist. 

"i think i'm ready," you mumble after another minute or so. 

saeyoung smiles into the kiss. "yes, ma'am." 

you take over by deepening it even more, moving your lips faster and rougher against his own. god, you're great. you're so great. saeyoung's eyes peek open so he can look at you, in all your intense glory. you're beautiful - beautiful, and also hot. you're fucking  _hot._ you're so hot, you ignite a fire in his belly, with flames that never die out and travel along his body so it burns the tips of his fingers and singes the ends of his hair.

"get on the floor," you growl into his ear. ooh, that excites him. his skinny jeans grow painfully tight as he obeys, letting you roll off of him first. in your kneeling position, you watch him slide off the bed so he's sitting on the floor. "you didn't reply to me," you say, your voice low. you climb off the bed after him to stand. "what do you say?"

"yes, ma'am," he purrs. he loves seeing you like this, so in-charge and demanding... fuck, is it hot in here? 

"take off your shirt for me," you order. his fingers slide under the hem, playing with it for a second before pulling it over his head achingly slow. it sets his glasses crooked on your nose so you come out half-blurry. 

"get on your knees." 

"yes ma'am," he whispers. pushing off the ground. he switches from sitting criss-cross applesauce to up on his knees. "nyah~"

you stop in your tracks, staring at him. he stares back, fighting off a smirk. it doesn't work.

"did-did you just fucking 'nyah~'?" you ask slowly. at saeyoung's nod, you shake your head. "i'm done. i'm fucking done with you."

"but are you done fucking me?" he grins. you turn around and walk into the living room. "babe? babe, come back! i want you to keep ordering me around!" 

"nope. you had to ruin it."

"babe, i'm sorry! nyah, come back~" gets up and runs after you, hitting the doorframe on his way out. "ow, i'm sorry, meow~"

"don't fucking talk to me, i hate you-"

"love me, meow~!"


End file.
